


Dark-Room Passion

by Snipes



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snipes/pseuds/Snipes
Summary: Felix told Washington, his romantic partner, about his darkest fantasies a long while back. Wash tries to help him recreate it. (Short oneshot.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making more of these shorts soon! <3  
> I am trying out something new that I'm not used to, so I apologize if this isn't good at all. This is my first "oneshot" of this pairing.

There's a slam of the door and Felix is pushed into a dark room. He huffs and feels a warm body, someone he can't identify, lean up against the small of his back. His hair stands on end as he feels uneasy. Cold hands explore his body and travel up the front of his shirt softly. Those delicate hands made him shiver. He lets out a soft moan and feels his face burn in embarrassment.  
"W-who is th-"  
"SHhh. Be quiet. It's Wash."  
"What are you doing, asshole? Why did I get thrown in this room? Why was the entire base dark? I can't se-"  
Washington bites down on Felix's shoulder, making the other yelp in pain. He quite enjoys it. They move in the dark. Felix tries to struggle and escape, but he ends up getting thrown onto something soft. A bed. He feels pressure on the bed and assumes Wash is now crawling towards him.

"Yeah? You like that, asshole?" Wash growls and Felix feels a hand grasp his arm. He is tugged towards a warm body and he feels rough lips press against his. He moans as a tongue slips into his mouth, wet and invading. The freelancer pins Felix's arms above his head and straddles him, keeping the kiss still until he hears the ex-mercenary whimper. Breaking the kiss, the two pant and gasp for air. Agent Washington uses a free hand to softly thumb over Felix's lips. He was already drooling. He could feel his cheeks getting hot and that made him smirk.

"Feeling a bit needy? Wait, don't answer. Yes."

He chuckles and rubs his hips against Felix's, loving the soft moans he gives out.  
"P-please- W-Wash..." the smaller begs.

"Please, Wash, what?" He quirks a brow and leans down, palming the other's forming erection through his boxers. Felix writhes and groans.

"Please fucking... hurry up. Fuck me dammit, I'm sick of this."  
A harsh mouth smashes against the smaller man's mouth to shut him up and he whimpers in pain; he enjoys it. 

Agent Washington ends up breaking the kiss once more, ruffling Felix's hair. He undresses, then helps the confused and sexually frustrated fool strip down. Once they were both naked, Wash ends up hovering over Felix. He slowly rubs their erections together. The other just lays there in a stupor, arms above his head, moaning softly. Saliva drips down his lips as Wash bites his neck hard enough to draw blood. He traces his claws down his partner's sides; they leave welts and little bits of blood dribble out.

Felix is going insane. He writhes and groans when Wash rubs his cock against his at a slow and hard pace. His partner eventually stops and the smaller man complains. He leans over to the left of Felix to reach lube inside of his desk drawer. He slicks up his fingers and slowly prods Felix's entrance. There's a whiney noise that escapes Felix's lips and he arches his back as Wash suddenly shoves a finger into his entrance. He slides his finger in and out of his ass as the other man tilts his head away and clenches the bed sheets. At this point, Felix was bitch in heat, getting overwhelmed by the prodding and intrusion of the two fingers that had now entered him. They were scissoring him, preparing him for what he was longing for; he was ready. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long. He whines when the fingers escape him, but feels heaven call to him once his partner was ready to fill him with pleasure. 

Agent Washington grabs his partner's legs and spreads them apart. He stokes his hard cock softly before positioning himself against Felix's entrance. Slowly, he enters his boyfriend's ass, sliding his cock all the way until their hips barely touched. Felix lets out a guttural moan and clenches his fists. Saliva and tears glide down his face and he feels the other's warm cock leave and enter him again. A slow pace began and it frustrated Felix to no end. Although, he couldn't complain because Wash would never listen to him at this point.

The freelancer leans down to gently grasp Felix's chin. His thumb wipes away some of his dribble and he smiles softly. His hips move slowly and softly as first, not speeding up until he catches his partner's lips and bites them. 

"Isaac..." Wash whispers, breaking the kiss. "I love you babe... I hope you're enjoying this ah..." 

Felix only whimpers in response and clutches Washington's shoulders as he presses into him. His boyfriend picks up the pace and ends up going faster until he feels he had reached his maximum capacity. Every single smack of their hips made Felix let out a soft moan. Every huff from Wash was drowned out by the whiney, needy moans of his boyfriend below him. He encourages Wash to go faster and harder, until the other feels the pain become drowned out by pleasure. 

"Y-yes... mmmph... W-Wash... I'm so close..." Felix's hoarse whisper was barely heard over the harsh grunts of his boyfriend.

He only nods and lets out a soft "mmhm" before he hoists Felix's legs over his shoulders and continues ramming into his ass. The rough affection he gives makes Felix absolutely needy. He gasps as he's angled backwards and fucked senselessly. 

Washington really did know how to make Felix shut up for once. His partner keeps stroking his cock until he lets out a sharp gasp and comes all over his stomach, feeling himself tense slightly. Wash sets his legs down and climaxes inside of him with one rough thrust and grunts. They exchange sloppy kisses and lay on each other. Washington pulls out of Felix's ass and uses a near by towel to wipe the cum off of them.

"Wow..." Felix pants, "you really... prepared for this... didn't you?" 

Wash takes his time to reply as he finishes cleaning them both up. He switches on the bed-lamp beside them and smiles. He enjoys the view beneath him. Felix was still panting, saliva going down his chin, a hickey adorning his neck and shoulder, lovestruck eyes and mouth agape; and it was all for Washington.  
He nods and nuzzles Felix, laughing gently. Felix is confused by the reaction, but nods.  
"Thank you... babe... I... I loved this little gift... it was absolutely..." he exhales, "amazing."

"I love you Isaac. I love you so much. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. It was a little too quick though, don't you think?" He moves to cuddle his partner and wraps his arms around him in a soft embrace.

"I... love you too." He lets out a soft exhale and leans his head against Washington's chest and falls asleep. 

Washington runs a careful hand through his mussed up hair and cradles him there, leaning against the bed frame; and he falls asleep. The little bastard was sated, and so was he.


End file.
